Forever and Ever, Babe
by Siriusly Seamus
Summary: Levi Taylor knew from the moment she met him that she would fall for Seamus Finnigan


Levi Taylor. Just a girl, nothing more. Well… maybe she was a little bit more. A ravenclaw, extremely intelligent and clever, never wanting to back down from what she was fighting for. In love. Yes, Levi was in love. Not only was she in love, she was in love with her best friend. She couldn't help it. Levi knew the minute she met her best friend Seamus, she would end up falling for him. And she certainly didn't like it. Falling in love wasn't something Levi had always planned for herself.

She hadn't always believed in love. But she found it in those beautiful brown eyes of Seamus'. It wasn't hard to do, so she thought. And so his girlfriend Lavender Brown thought. Levi hated Lavender Brown with everything she had in her. It was almost dangerous for her to be around Lavender. It could be harmful, to the both of them. Levi wanted to jump the giddy blonde every time she saw her.

She was just so… annoying. She tried so hard, gossiped about every person in the school. Last year, Levi's best friend Hannah Abbott had been the object of the gossip. Lavender started an extremely nasty rumor about her, and it had gotten to half the school before Levi or Hannah even knew about it. This was in their fifth year, and she figured Lavender might get a little better in their sixth. Boy had she been wrong.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Lisa and Hannah, who didn't typically eat with the Hufflepuffs, Levi looked over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table behind her, and carefully observed Seamus and Lavender. She smiled as she noticed Seamus animatedly talking to their quidditch captain, Harry Potter. Levi had grown quite fond of Harry in the past couple of years, the two were actually quite close. Levi had always been close to Hermione, and Ron was the one she'd always had a good time having fun with. He was the most carefree of the three.

Then Levi made the mistake of looking at Lavender, who was making googly eyes… but not at Seamus. She was making eyes at Ron. The smile on Levi's face fell completely, and she looked over at Ron. He'd taken no notice, and was still shoveling food into his mouth. It made her absolutely sick. So no, the two had not been cheating, fooling around behind Seamus' back. But really, Lavender had. All at once, students were being ushered from the Great Hall to the pitch for the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Standing with a quick giggle and shake of her head at Luna's crazy lion hat, which she spotted out of the crowd, Levi took a strong hold on Hannah and Lisa as they made their way down to the pitch.

Typically, if Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't playing, they were rooting for Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Levi stood, cheering loudly at the already great game of quidditch being played between the two houses. Everyone was cheering, the crowd was going mad. The Slytherins were usually emitting angry shouts and the rest of the crowd cheers. It was the first Gryffindor match of the season, and Ron, their new keeper, was playing wonderfully. Looking over at the Gryffindor crowd, Levi's blue eyes scoped the crowd for Seamus and Lavender. When she found them, she found Seamus cheering at the game, and Lavender again making eyes at the keeper. Levi shook her head and continued to watch the game, her cheers not as enthusiastic as they'd previously been.

The Gryffindor victory party wasn't hard to get into. It was Harry who'd helped her get in, knowing she'd have more fun here than sitting in the Ravenclaw common room listening to chatter about the match. Levi, Harry, and Hermione were animatedly discussing the tactics used in the game when they heard the chanting start. It was Weasley they were all cheering, and Harry, Hermione, and her joined in. And then all at once, it happened. Making her way up onto the pedestal on which Ron was standing, Lavender went in for the kill. A full on snogging session began between the two, and mostly caught up into the moment, most began to cheer. The three standing in the corner however, were not. Levi's face fell drastically as she searched the crowd for Seamus, her blonde curls whipping as her head jerked around the room. She found the irish boy leaving for the portrait hole, and knew she had to follow him. As she turned around to excuse herself, she saw Hermione exiting in the same direction.

And she knew. She'd always known Hermione fancied Ron, everyone had. Until now, Levi had thought he'd fancied her too, but now of course she was questioning. Looking at Harry, blue eyes met green, and the two nodded at each other before also exiting the portrait, Harry following Hermione and Levi following Seamus.

Levi found him in an old classroom. She entered silently, watching the boy rack with sobs. She felt tears filling in her own eyes, but she stopped them from falling. He could do so much better than Lavender. He was worth so much more than that little blonde skank was. It broke Levi's heart to see her irish boy hurt so badly. She loved him, why didn't he see that? Why didn't he see she would do anything for him? Shaking her head, Levi knew this wasn't about her, she couldn't make it about her. It was more than that, and the boy she loved was hurting. He needed her.

Then he got angry. Levi knew he had a temper, but she'd never once seen it get this bad. He yelled angrily, started throwing things around, and Levi could see he was going to hurt himself. Running behind him quickly, Levi wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Seamus! Seamus, stop!" The boy whirled around to face her, her arms falling from him. Obviously, he hadn't known she'd been there. Instantly, he collapsed into her arms. Sobs shook him, and he fell to the ground, Levi going with him. She sat next to him, just holding him until he calmed down.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, kissing her. It was so fast, she didn't realize what was happening until he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Levi, I shouldn't have-" Levi cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Lips were on lips for minutes that felt like hours before the two needed to breathe. There were a couple more kisses before the two just sat, Levi's head resting on Seamus's shoulder, his hand in hers, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. "So what does this mean for us?" he asked her.

Levi honestly didn't know. She know she'd never felt so loved in her life when he kissed her, and she knew she didn't want to be with anyone else. "What do you want this to mean for us?" She asked him, moving closer and resting her body against his, his arms moving to pull her onto his lap and wrap around her waist. His hands moved under her shirt, fingers tracing small circles on her hips and stomach. She leaned back against him, her eyes closed, his lips latching onto her neck. Her breathing got heavier and her head lolled back against his shoulder. She emitted a small moan as he chuckled against her neck, hands moving a bit higher raising her shirt up. "I love you, Seamus." fell from Levi's lips before she knew it.

His movements stopped, and his lips detached from her neck. She turned her head slightly, afraid to see his reaction, but found him smiling at her, his brown eyes sparkling. "I love you too." he drawled in his think Irish accent. Lavender, Ron, and everything else were forgotten as Levi and Seamus kissed, her hands tangled in his hair, his hands starting again to trace circles on her delicate skin. They pulled apart, Levi looking into Seamus' brown eyes. "You and me." she said quietly, and smiled at his reply.

"Forever and ever, babe."


End file.
